Getting off Easy
by Crescenteye
Summary: I suck at these, Lee was having some problems and Gai helped him which lead to them dating. GaiLee, yaoi, lemon, mention of Rape and child abuse. mention of OC x Lee. Please Review. rated M so if your under 18 and reading this don't get caught!


**Well someone wanted GaiLee so here you go. I don't own Naruto, only my OCs. Please review.**

Lee had an extremely high sex drive. Gai was one of the few people who knew this. He first found out when Lee was 17, that's when Lee moved in with him. Every night Lee slunk home smelling strongly of clubs and sex, collapsed in bed, and woke up in a few hours his usual perky self.

It drove Gai crazy to watch his student do that, and very jealous. On night when Lee was 18 Gai locked Lee in his room to prevent him from going out. Lee woke up screaming. That was when Gai found out why Lee had so much sex. When Lee was young his uncle and father beat and raped him, a lot, almost every night. It got to the point where Lee didn't even feel it anymore, he went numb.

When his father and uncle were arrested for child abuse and child molestation Lee started having nightmares about them coming back. He was put in therapy and put on pills but nothing seemed to help. Only time he wouldn't have nightmares was when he would train himself to exhaustion. Basically he had to fall asleep so tired he wouldn't have dreams. Of course people didn't let him train until he passed out every night.

Then Lee met Koga who rehabilitated him, so to speak. He taught Lee what sex is supposed to feel like. Lee discovered when he had sex, he slept soundly. When Koga moved the clubbing began.

That night Gai taught Lee about love making.

**-Nine months later-**

Gai woke up and began untangling the mess of sheets, pillows, and limbs. Once free he kissed Lee's neck tenderly. Lee yawned "Good morning Gai-koi"

"Good morning Lee-kun I'm going to take a shower"

Lee nodded and sat up to stretch.

Gai took longer in the shower than he would have liked, Lee had gotten cum in his hair. Finally he finished getting ready and followed the smell of eggs to the kitchen when Lee was making breakfast in just a pair of boxers and an apron. "Mmm, can you make dinner in that tonight so I have time to ravage you afterwards?"

Lee giggled "we will see Koi"

Gai glanced at the clock "crap! I'm going to be late!" He wolfed down breakfast and ran out the door giving Lee a peck on the cheek "see you tonight" on his way out he glanced at the paper 'I'll read it later'

-x-x-x-

Gai hadn't told Lee but he had taken 3 days off, Valentine's Day was tomorrow and he was spending all of today preparing. That included stopping by the jewelry store to pick up a shiny emerald engagement ring.

Gai finished his shopping early; a bouquet of red and white roses, lotus flower scented candles, a large box of butter cream filled chocolates (Lee's favorite), and extra tube of strawberry lube, the ring, and another surprise.

"Hey Gai!"

Gai turned around "yes Naruto?"

Naruto screeched to a stop in front of him "Have you seen Lee lately? We were gonna do some training but he never showed. I went to your guy's place but it was all locked up."

"Lee!" Gai gasped running off. Naruto was right, even the windows were locked. Gai pulled the key out of his vest and unlocked the door. "Lee?" he yelled dropping his bags in the kitchen. All the lights were off but one, Lee's reading lamp.

Lee sat on their bed staring blankly at the newspaper. Gai carefully slide the paper from his limp hands looking for the cause of his lover's distress.

"_Korage and Dashi charged with child abuse and child molestation are being released today at 6. They are being released early for good behavior._

"Oh Lee" Gai said sitting down next to him and pulling him into an embrace "you've got nothing to worry about. I won't let them hurt you, besides you're not a kid anymore, your 19 and a powerful ninja."

Lee took a deep breath "you are right, I cannot let them control my life. I cannot believe I blew Naruto-kun off."

Gai chuckled pulling Lee closer "He'll get over it"

Lee nodded cuddling up to Gai and laying his head on Gai's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lee pulled away. "I should start dinner" He stood up shakily.

Gai sighed and grabbed Lee's trebling hand "Not tonight, I'll make dinner tonight"

"But what about me making dinner an only boxers and an apron?"

Gai chuckled"another time"

-x-x-x-

Lee woke up extremely horny, Gai had gotten flour all over himself so after dinner he took a shower. Lee had fallen asleep before he got out. The nightmares had been terrible, He had woken up a few times and tried to get Gai to sleep with him but Gai couldn't. This had happened a few months ago and Gai had told him in the morning he couldn't get aroused when Lee was looking at him with nothing but fear in his eyes. But still, Lee wanted sex and he wanted it _now!_

Lee rolled over to face his lover, but Gai wasn't there. Lee sat up and picked up the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates. He opened the box and popped a chocolate in his mouth. "Mmm, my favorites . . . wait chocolate and butter cream are aphrodisiacs." His arousal increased and he let out a whimper. He stood up to find his boyfriend or at least one of the vibrators he leaves around the house for when Gai's on missions.

Gai was in the kitchen setting the table"good morning Lee"

Lee just whimpered and glomped him.

Gai smiled feeling Lee's erection poking him "Ok real quick." Gai lifted Lee onto the counter and pulled his boxers down. "Your already so hard Lee, what on earth do you do when I'm not home?"

Lee reached into a cupboard near him and grabbed a bag hidden in the back. He shoved it into Gai's hand.

Gai opened the red velvet bag revealing a vibrator with a remote and a small vial of lube. "Really? Hm, scoot back a bit and raise your hips"

Lee shuttered in anticipation as he obeyed. Gai pulled Lee's boxers down further till they caught around his ankles. Gai slicked the vibrator and pushed it in "Ok sit back down."

Lee whimpered as the vibrator sunk deeper into him "please turn it on now"

Gai chuckled and picked up the remote "Ten levels, let's start with 1" He turned the dial and a faint hum filled the room.

Lee moaned and began squirming "turn it up" He groaned bouncing lightly. He glanced over at his lover who had returned to making breakfast "KOI!" He whined loudly.

Gai just smiled turning the vibrator up to three before going to tend to the bacon sizzling on the stove.

Lee gasped and reached his hand down to pump his swollen member. Before he could reach it he found both of his hands tied to a cupboard above his head. "Gai please" he moaned, but Gai was heading out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later Lee felt the vibrator turn all the way up. Lee screamed and pulled franticly on the restraints. Then Gai's mouth was around his dick, sucking furiously. "Ah kami I love you Gai!" Lee shouted cuming down Gai's throat.

"Better?" Gai asked standing up and lifting Lee down

Lee nodded hugging him "Thank you Koi, why did you change?"

Gai was now wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. "It's Valentine's Day, I felt like dressing up. You should change to, doesn't have to be fancy, but more than boxers.

Lee blushed and kissed him before going to change. Gai took a deep breath fingering the velvet green box in his pocket as he set up. Deep down he knew Lee would say yes even if Gai proposed to him after a violent battle covered in blood. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

Lee came back in, wearing a green polo and dark wash jeans. "Does this look better?"

Gai smiled at him fondly "you look perfect, as always"

Lee blushed again focusing on breakfast "breakfast smells great Koi"

Gai pulled out Lee's chair, motioning for him to sit down. "Breakfast foods are the one thing I'm good at."

Lee slid into his seat and Gai sat across from him. Breakfast was calm and relaxed, casually talking about missions and friends. Gai finished first and stood, putting his dishes in the sink "I'll be right back Lee"

When Lee was done he put his dishes in the sink. Gai's arms wrapped around his waist "I love you."

Lee leaned against him "I love you to but why are you acting so strange?"

Gai sighed and turned Lee around, dropping onto one knee. "Lee we have been through a lot together. We have known each other for 6 years and have been dating for 9 months. I love you so much; well um . . ." Gai pulled out the ring "Will you marry me?"

Lee stood there in shock for a few seconds, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes" he whispered

Gai slipped the ring onto Lee's finger "I love you so, so much Lee"

Lee pulled Gai up and kissed him, fumbling to get Gai's shirt unbuttoned.

Gai chuckled "what earlier wasn't enough?"

"Not anymore" Lee mumbled unable to get Gai's shirt unbuttoned with his trembling hands "and a vibrators not you. Also you cannot tell me you did not plan on having mind blowing, hardcore sex after you proposed"

"True" Gai replied scooping Lee up bridal style "shall we adjourn to the bedroom?"

"We shall" Lee giggled before attacking Gai's neck.

By the time they got to the bedroom Gai already had 3 hickeys and a raging hard on. The king sized bed was made with a plush purple quilt, covered in red rose petals, and the scented lotus candles were flickering on any available surface.

Lee stared in awe "how are you going to top this for our honey moon?"

Gai chuckled "I'll think of something" He laid Lee on the bed and began kissing everything he could reach except Lee's lips.

Lee finally wrapped his arms around Gai's neck and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss.

Gai pulled back and removed Lee's shirt. Clothes were discarded haphazardly till they both laid on the bed naked and panting.

"Koi what is that?" Lee asked brushing his hand against the area right above Gai's heart.

Gai smiled "I got a tattoo."

"My name" Lee whispered

Gai kissed Lee forehead "of course" he grabbed the lube and popped the cap off. Lee took it from him

"I want to do it"

Gai nodded and moved back to give Lee room. Lee rolled over onto his hands and knees so Gai could see. He coated three fingers with the fruity smelling lube. Circling his entrance a few times before pushing it passed the tight ring of muscles. Almost imminently he pushed in a second finger, enjoying the slight burn.

Gai moaned at the sexy sight, beginning to nibble at the back of his lover's neck.

Lee bit his lip, pushing in the third finger, rubbing his prostate a few times before pulling them out. "I am ready!" he gasped

Gai nodded nuzzling Lee's neck as he slicked his own cock. "I want to see your face"

Lee rolled over wrapping his legs around Gai's waist "do it"

Gai admired Lee; he was so youthful which had worried Gai at first. But age is merely a number. He shoved in moaning as the tight heat engulfed his cock.

Lee immediately began pushing back against Gai "more"

Gai chuckled pulling out and slamming back in setting a slow but deep rhythm "kami you're still so tight Lee"

"Faster" Lee whimper griping Gai's shoulders

Gai shook his head "why don't we take it slow? Like when we had sex for the first time."

Lee frowned flipping Gai over so he was on top "I would rather not." He impaled himself on Gai's cock.

Gai moaned, how was he supposed to argue with that? Not that he cared either way. Sex with Lee was always good. "Ah fine"

Lee's pace was much faster, constantly driving Gai's cock into his prostate "close" Lee growled thrusting himself down fast.

Gai grabbed Lee's dick and began pumping it soon Lee ejaculated on Gai's face. Gai smirked and flipped Lee, "my turn"

Lee nodded and leaned up to kiss Gai, eagerly opening his mouth to allow Gai's tongue in. "Ah kami!" he gasped breaking the kiss as Gai shoved into him, not holding back this time.

Gai bit a spot on Lee's neck that he knew drove Lee wild. Biting and sucking at it till Lee couldn't form a sentence.

"Mah u oh kam Ga!" Lee moaned wrapping his arms around Gai.

"I have no idea what you just said" Gai growled biting down on the spot again "I'm just going to assume you said harder." Gai spread Lee's legs wider allowing him to thrust in deeper.

It didn't take long for Lee to cum again, this time on Gai's stomach. Gai came soon after, releasing deep inside his fiancé.

Lee grabbed a washcloth that was by the bed and began cleaning his cum off Gai. Once done they cuddled, slowly falling back to sleep in each other's arms.

-Hawk Noise-

"Damn it" Gai growled as they jumped out of bed. "Why is Tsunade having a meeting on Valentine's Day?"

It must be important" Lee said pulling on clothes.

-x-x-x-

They weren't the only couple who showed up with messy hair, rumpled clothes, and smelling like sex. Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Shino, Asuma and Kurenai, Neji and Tenten, but the worst was Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka's neck and jaw were covered in hickeys and he was limping. To everyone's surprise Kakashi wasn't untouched; his clothes were ripped in several places revealing a nasty bite on his jaw. Also the zipper was busted on his vest.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone's Valentines Day" Tsunade said looking amused

"Oh my god is that a ring!" Tenten squealed

Lee and Gai blushed sitting down.

"Congratulations" Tsunade said smiling at them "down to business, I'm sure you all read the paper yesterday"

"Oh no" Gai muttered as Lee tensed

Kakashi nodded "I don't understand why they were released"

"Legally we had to" Tsunade said "but we secretly kept them under surveillance. Good thing we did they were caught kidnapping an academy student. We intervened before anything happened. The child is fine but Korage and Dashi escaped."

Gai stood up "then why are we sitting around talking? We need to go after them."

-x-x-x-

Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino jumped through the trees in pursuit of Korage and Dashi. Gai didn't want to be separated from Lee but for strategy sake they had to split up.

"Ok Naruto and I will go off to the left, Lee and Ino to the right." Sasuke said "Korage and Dashi are masters of stealth and are more likely to attack smaller groups. Check in over the com link every minute."

Ino nodded "right, come on Lee"

5min later Ino suddenly collapsed and Lee found himself pinned against a tree.

"Well well well Korage, look who it is." Dashi said "Hey Lee it's been awhile. Humph you've gotten old. Korage I don't think I could even get it up for him anymore."

Korage smirked stroking Lee's face "oh I think I could, age really doesn't matter to me. So how has my son been doing anyways? My my, is that a ring? Congratulations but isn't the girl supposed to wear it?" he chuckled "or are you the girl? Well so much for grand kids." He turned to Dashi "Brother could you restrain him with you chakra strings?"

Lee was terrified at this point, struggling against Dashi's hold. 'No no no, not again, Gai-Koi please help me!"

"Dynamic Entry!"

A green blur hit Dashi, knocking him away from Lee. Once free Lee's body seemed to move on its own. He punched Korage as hard as he could. A sickening crack echoed through the forest, lee pulled his bloody hand back, having punched a hold clean through Korage's skull. Lee hit the ground at the same time as Korage's corpse, tears running down his face.

Gai ran up to Lee, dropping down next to him and pulling him into his arms "it's going to be ok"

"Dashi?" Lee choked out

"Dead" Gai soothed

"Looks like we missed it" Sasuke said walking up with Naruto "what's Lee's problem. He's killed people before, I've seen him"

Lee looked down at Korage's corpse "he is my father, I hated him but still. I just killed my father."

"Oh Sasuke said looking surprised "well um we'll go get a medic to look at Ino and some Anbu to clean this up."

Gai nodded picking up Lee "ready to go home?"

Lee nodded "I am glad they are finally dead. Now I know they will not come back, maybe my nightmares will stop now."

"Maybe" Gai said kissing Lee's forehead "but first let's get cleaned up."

"What about Ino?" Lee asked laying his head on Gai's chest

"I'm sure she'll be fine"

"Ok" Lee said sleepily before passing out in Gai's arms.

Gai smiled heading back toward the leaf village 'Not how I expected this day to turn out but just as good.' He thought 'Lee I swear no one will ever hurt to again. You got lucky Korage.'

-Zoom in on Dashi's bloody mangled corpse which was beaten beyond recognition-

'You got off way to easy'


End file.
